Manor and Hart
by Maxfan12
Summary: In the world they live, Superheros were once widely respected and they were the best. On the day of their wedding, a series of events leads to a new law requiring all supers to return to their secret identities and never return. 15 years later, Edward and Bella have settled into their lives as norms. But then, their family is threatened and they are forced back into their jobs.
1. Welcome to the High Life

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to the High Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or any of the real places mentioned. **

_The camera shook slightly as the cameraman moved it so that the picture was straight, the screen a little fuzzy and the color slightly off, but the picture was clear of the intention of the News cast. On the stool in the middle of the frame sat a young man in his early 20s dressed in a spandex black suit with white mask covering his emerald green eyes. The black of the spandex made his dark, dark red hair stand out. He sat there fiddling with the mike attached to his suit. "Is this thing on?" The man asked into the mike, tapping it to test it. With a nod from the camera crew, the interview started. _

"_Please state your name, Sir." Asked a voice the audience could not see. _

_The man nodded, "Manor," he said. _

_The image suddenly changed to a young woman also in her early 20s dressed in a dark blue latex suit with white elbow length like-gloves and white boots up to her knees. She had a dark blue mask on her face with white outlining around her chocolate brown eyes. Her dark brown hair was pulled away from her porcelain white face. _

_The woman then proceeded to answer the same question asked to the red-headed man. _

"_Hart," the young woman said, smiling softly at the camera. Quickly, the image changed again to another man, slightly older looking, about his late 20s. _

_The man had very fair blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. His spandex suit was pure white with blood red boots, a matching strip around his waist and a matching eye mask on his face. His smile was very kind as he too answered the question. _

"_Doc," he said simply. The screen flashed back the red-haired man and another question was asked. _

"_Now, can you please explain your abilities?" The faceless voice asked. _

_The red-haired man smiled a crooked smile and answered, "I can read minds and I have super speed." The screen changed back the brunette woman. _

"_Well, I can manifest a force field and I can fly," She smiled, happily answering. _

_Suddenly, the blonde man was on with his response. "I can heal any wound or injury." The man rubbed the back of his neck shyly, smiling at the camera. Questions started coming fast and answers even faster. _

"_Manor," the faceless voice said, "What is it like being the most popular superhero around? Does it ever get to stressful?" Manor threw his head back and laughed and when he regained his ability to talk, he answered._

"_It feels great. I enjoy knowing that the people are grateful for my help. And no," Manor smiled crookedly, "it's never really stressful." _

"_Ms. Hart, you are one of the most successful female superheroes in the world. But, you are the only one in Chicago. Why do you think that is?" The interview asked as the screen showed the woman again. _

_Hart smiled, "It feels good to be able to show people that women can handle the bad guys to. For the longest time, women were under the impression that only men could handle the trouble. But women started taking the initiative; more bad guys have been stopped. Coincidence? I think not." She said cockily. Then the blonde man was on the screen again, listening the question he was asked. _

"_Doc, how do you handle having a defensive power rather than an offensive one like most superheroes?" The blonde man blushed. _

"_I love it. I've always loved helping people and my power helps me do that. Plus, it makes me a lot of allies." _

_ The line of questioning continued for hours on end, and then, one question was asked and brought about a change for the superhero protected world they lived in. _

"_What do you think of the rumor that the United States government wants to force all superheroes to stop using their powers and return to their secret identities, and leave saving people to the police?" Suddenly there was a complete change in all three superheroes. _

_Manor's eyes grew cold and a scowl came onto his face. _

"_That's complete bullshit. Those people wouldn't be able to handle some of the crap we have to deal with. Normal people wouldn't last a day doing what I and many others do!" _

_Hart rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Asking a superhero to not use their powers is like asking a genius to not use their brain. It's ridiculous and will never happen."_

_Doc sighed, "Sadly, that may be a possibility sometime in the future. There are super powered people out there who misuse their powers, but they truly shouldn't punish those who are only using them for good reasons." _

_Then, the interview was over. The screen was black. Unbenonced to the heroes. Their biggest fear was about to come true._

**Manor's POV: **

I groaned as the police scanner in my car picked up a new report, "Bank Robbery reported. Suspect on the move, armed and considered highly dangerous, peruse carefully." I smiled as I reliesed he was coming my way. I pulled over to the side of the empty Chicago road and put the car in park. Looking around to make sure nobody was around to see me and I pressed the button hidden under the steering wheel, and my seat snapped back and suddenly I was changed into my spandex suit. When I was sat back up, I reached into the glove box and pulled out my eye mask and put it on. I looked at the scanner and saw the suspect was very close now.

I stepped out of the car and hide in the ally and waited for the suspect's car to pass by. When it did I started running behind it. I was sprinting because the car was going fast enough. The driver saw me and his eyes grew, a shocked expression on his face. Then in an instant it hardened and he glared at me. The car suddenly braked and I had to swerve out of the way as to not run into the back of the car, but when I tried to go around it, another car was in the other lane and had to swerve to not hit me. When it did, it ran it a tree on the sidewalk. I ran to help the drive, a young red headed woman. I helped her out of her car and after making sure that she was okay and the ambulance was on its way to her, I turned to get the suspect. What I saw was his abandoned car and he was nowhere around.

I checked my watch, 3:10. Okay, I have an hour and a half, just enough time. Smiling, I searched through the mass of minds to find the robber. He was running up the stairs of an apartment building to the roof. Rolling my eyes I took off sprinting towards the building. I sprinted up the stairs to the roof and stepped out on to the barren roof top and looked around. I saw in his mind that he was hiding behind the generators and smirked, walking towards him.

"You know," I said and he, startled, stumbled out from behind the generator and fell flat on his ass. "For a criminal, you're horrible at getting away." I smirked at him and walked towards him. He seemed shocked and then he grinned evil and pulled a gun from behind his back and pointed it at me.

"On the contrary, I think I did well," he smirked, cocking the gun, "I mean, I lead the famous Manor up to an empty roof top where no one can save him." Before I could move and pulled the trigger.

I braced for the pain of the bullet but it never came. I heard the robber gasp and my eyes snapped opened and I looked up to see Hart in front of me with one of her shields up, causing the bullet to bounce off. I smirked at the man as the shield disappeared. As he started to get up and run, Hart quickly incased him in an unmovable bubble like shield before she turned to me and glared.

"You just can't let me have one this one time, huh Manor?" she spat angrily and I smiled stepping towards her and frowned when she stepped away from me.

"Sorry, Angel," I smirked, "I had to kill time somehow." Hart rolled her eyes and huffed at me, clearly annoyed. "So," I said before I was interrupted by the idiot in the bubble.

"Hey Man, Come on! Let the sexy little lady have her moment..." He leered suggestively at her. Both Hart and I glared and the bastard shrunk back as far as he could go in his little bubble. I quickly turned my attention back to the woman standing in front of me.

"As I was saying," I began again as she turned back towards me. "I was wondering if a certain beautiful superwoman like you might be free this fine evening?" I grinned, looking down into her eyes.

She grinned mischievously, "Actually I have a prier obligation tonight. Don't you," she poked my chest, "have somewhere to be right about now?"

Glancing at my watch I saw I still had about an hour. Shrugging, I replied, "I got time." Hart huffed and rolled her eyes before walking away with a sway in her hips that caused me to stare at her delicious ass. She turned back and smiled, catching me watching.

"Don't be late." She grinned and jumped off the roof causing the bubble to go with her. Moments later I saw her, and the bubble, soar into the sky towards the police station.

I heard sirens off and the distance, and knowing I had time, I sprinted towards them. What I found was chilling. A man was holding a group of people hostage on a Grey Hound bus. The police weren't there yet so I took matters into my own hands.

I knocked on the doors and the man spun around and pointed his gun at me, shaking slightly. He must have recognized me because his eyes grew huge and he shook even more. He shouted at me from inside the bus but refused to come towards the doors.

"What…What do you want?" He stammered. I listened into his thoughts to get a feel on what I was dealing with. He was young, about 14, and his mother was on the brink of losing her job and their house. He had wanted to help but no one would hire him, so this was what he had come up with. A fleeting name flashed across his mind, his own name. _Emmett._ Turned out Emmett had a secret of his own. He had been my biggest fan since he was 4, when Emmett learned he had a power of his own, super strength. I called out the boy, knowing Emmett didn't really want to do this.

"Hey, uh," I paused, not wanting the passengers of the bus knowing who Emmett was. "Hey uh, Kong," I said, seeing that Emmett loved King Kong when he was younger. "Why don't you open the doors and come out and talk with me for a minute." Emmett paused, wavering. "I know you're scared, I just want to talk." Emmett nodded slowly before threatening the passengers that if any of them moved he would shoot all of them. He slowly opened the doors and stepped off the bus, never turning his back to the passengers and once he was off and shut the doors and turned to me, never wavering his hold on the gun.

I smiled softly and spoke lowly so that only Emmett could hear me. "Emmett, I know you don't want this. Just let those people go and I promise I will help you." The boy looked conflicted.

"I...I don't know." Emmett stammered, "My mom needs the money…and…and they've already seen my face!" Emmett whisper-yelled franticly. I heard the sound of the police sirens, closer now, and knew I needed to act fast.

"Emmett, I need you to listen. The police are very close. If you let those people go they will go much easier on you and I promise I will help you every step of the way. I will even help you with your ability." Emmett looked shocked that I knew of his power but I didn't let that derail me. "If the police arrive and find you still holding these people hostage at gun point there won't be any mercy, I promise you that. And I won't be able to help you hone in your power." Emmett seemed to absorb what I was saying before nodding slowly. He turned towards the bus and opened the door.

"I…I'm Sorry…for everything…You…You all are…are free to go." Emmett yelled into the bus. The passengers hastily, but careful of Emmett, got off the bus just as the police arrived. Immediately they were shouting at Emmett to put the gun down or they'd shot. I stepped slowly towards Emmett and help out my hand where he placed it in my palm. He got down on his knees and put his hands behind his head. As they led him to the cruiser, I talked to the Police Chief, Charlie Swan.

"Chief, please go easy on the kid. He was doing what he thought would help his family." I leaned in and whispered into his ear, "And he's a super. I promised to take him under my wing and will personally make sure _this_ never happens again." Charlie sighed but agreed; knowing the best person to deal with an unruly super would be me.

I glanced at my watch and my eyes widened in panic. Charlie noticed and decided to ask, "Got some where to be?" I nodded franticly, knowing I would now officially be late. Charlie chuckled and told me to come to the station tomorrow and told his deputy to handle it for the night, he too had somewhere to be and was officially off for the night. With a wave to Charlie and a smile to Emmett, I took off back to my car.

Sighing as I pulled up outside the grand white church, I straightened my tie and made my way hastily up the stairs and entered the church. I smiled as I saw one of my olds friends, Carlisle, standing impatiently at the entrance to the hall. He exhaled a deep breath when he saw me and glared.

"Where the hell have you been?" He snarled at me, "Do you even know what time it is?"

I rolled my eyes and started to walk into the hall but Carlisle stopped me and turned me towards him. He reached up and ripped my face mask off and muttered under his breath "Idiot." I smiled at him and the two of us walked to the front of the church and stood at the alter with the pastor. I looked around and saw a mix of supers and normal people and smiled widely. I heard the music start and stood up straight. Three women walked down the Aisle, all dressed in the same dress that was described to me as "a strapless fit and flare organza gown in Coral reef," and it had layered look to the bottom. I smiled as Carlisle sighed when he saw his wife, Esme, who wasn't a super, and smiled thinking about how whipped the poor soul is. I stood up straighter as the all too familiar wedding march started. I smiled as I saw Bella on the arm of her father, Chief Charlie Swan. She was gorgeous. I remember Bella describing it as "a strapless tulle ball gown with allover gold lace," but I didn't care, she looked absolutely beautiful. I stepped down and smiled at Charlie as he passed me Bella, albeit very reluctantly, and went to sit with his wife. I smiled and walked Bella up to the alter and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "See Hart, I made it." I smiled as she shot me a glare and turned towards the Pastor.

The ceremony was short and traditional but during it, I noticed something seemed to be bothering my Hart. I didn't think of it longer then necessary and the next thing I knew, we were pronounced Husband and Wife. I smiled and learned down and kissed Bella long and hard. Just as I pulled away, Bella pulled me down and whispered in my ear, "Edward, I love you and…"

"_**I'm pregnant." **_

_Extra, extra! Read all about it! _

_ Today, Tuesday September 5, 2005, one of Chicago's beloved hero's appears in court! Manor was called to court today by the United States Government for violation of the Super's Act 103: The endangerment of citizens is unmoral and illegal. He is charge with the endangerment of 17 citizens being held hostage by a young man on a Grey Hound Bus. Manor argued that he saved their lives to which 14 of the citizens testified that he was protecting the young man who committed the crime. Manor did not protest it. The judge decided that Manor was guilty and was sentenced to go into hiding and never use his powers again or risk time in Prison. _

_**3 months later**_

_No more Supers! _

_ Its official! A federal jury passed a law today stating that all supers are to go into hiding effective immediately. Any super caught using their powers will be sentenced to life in prison. The Supers are to return to their secret identities and never, ever, both the normal citizens of the United States with their dangerous abilities ever again. _

Author's Note **Hey Guys! I know I haven't written anything in a while but this ideas been swirling in my head for a while now and I finally got it down on paper. REVIEW and tell me what you think. **

** I don't plan to have a set update schedule so you'll have to hang on with me. Plus, this story is unbeta'd. IF ANY OF YOU WOULD BE WILLING TO BETA FOR ME JUST PM ME AND I'LL LET YOU KNOW! **

**ALSO: **

**Links to the bridesmaids and Bella's dresses will be on my profile so go check it out. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**Max**


	2. Accepting the Change

_**Chapter 2: Accepting the Change. **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or any publicly recognized names or places. **

_15 YEARS LATER_

**Bella's POV:**

I sighed as I placed the last dish into the cabinet, I was finally finished unpacking the kitchen. I glanced around the room, finally relaxed after 4 four days of unpacking. This was the third time we have moved for Edward's job in the last 15 years. Life had been so hectic since the Supers were forced into hiding. Edward had to find a new means of income and his job caused us to have to move around more than I liked. I hated uprooting are kids from their lives every few years and I can tell the stress of his job.

These last 15 years have been good to us though. Edward didn't want me working after we got married and I told him I was pregnant. Edward was so shocked but still very happy. Catalina Harriett Cullen was born on June 7th and it was one of the best days of Edward and my lives. Then, just 4 years later I learned I was pregnant, again. Chase Alexander was born on November 19th and Edward was over joyed. But, having children did create a problem. With the new laws on super, we had to explain to them since they were 4 years old that when they got their powers they can_not _use them in public or let anyone but Mommy and Daddy, and who we say, see them. Both Catalina and Chase got their powers when they turned 7. Thankfully, Catalina got hers while she was on break from school. Chase wasn't so lucky. He got his during School and we had to come and get him, very quickly. Both kids had wonderful gifts and it was so sad to watch them have to suppress them. Lina got telekinesis; she could move things with her mind and she had inherited Edward's super speed. Chase was very gifted, in my mind anyway. He had invisibility and could fly, just like me. Edward and I had to constantly drill into their heads that they couldn't use their powers outside of the home.

The kids were not happy about having to move again though. They hated leaving their friends behind but we had to do it so Edward could keep his job. Thank goodness though that we never had to leave the Chicago area. Edward hated his job but he knew he had to do it so we could pay our bills. I told him he could quit and while he looked for a new one I would go back to work. He quickly shoot me down saying that he wouldn't that to me, that he knew I loved being there when the kids get off the bus and helping them with homework. It's an argument we often have.

Glancing at the clock I noticed that the kids would be home any minute now and started making them an after school snack of celery and peanut butter. 10 minutes later I herd the front door slam shut and the kids arguing back in forth. As they walked into the kitchen I got the jist of what the fight was about.

"I told you that you shouldn't have done that!" Lina screamed at her little brother.

"It wasn't any of your business anyhow! It didn't affect you!" Chase screamed back.

Lina looked very much like her father. She had his same dark red hair, but her's was wavy and she had his beautiful green eyes, but both kids had my pale skin. Lina was very much her father. Her temper was horrible and she always acted like she needed to be the boss of everything. If Lina was Edward, then Chase was very much me. He had my dark brown hair but he had cut it to a buzz cut, and my dark brown eyes. He had a lot of freckles. He had a wild streak and was very enthusiastic. He hated having to hide his powers and it broke my heart to force him to.

The kids were getting louder and louder and I finally snapped.

"Enough!" I shouted, effectively shutting them up. "Now, tell me what happened this time?" I placed my hands on my hips, giving the 'mom' look. Both kids were talking on top of each and I couldn't understand them so I held up my hand, shutting them up.

"One at a time." I said, "Lina, you first." Chase scowled but didn't say anything as Lina started talking.

"Well, I found Chase being yelled at by another student because Chase had supposedly taken something from him. I got the other boy calmed down and when I got Chase alone," She shot him a glare, "he told me had used his invisibility to steel it."

"He took it from me first!" Chase shouted, "I just didn't want to get caught." I shot him my best 'mom' glare.

"Chase Alexander Cullen." I stated, giving him a disapproving look, "You used your powers in public? You know the laws. If you had got caught, you would have put this family in a lot of trouble. Did you even think of that?" He looked down, ashamed.

"No, Mom, I didn't. I'm sorry." I nodded.

"You're going to be the one to tell your father when he gets home." Chase's eyes grew big and he started sputtering, but before he could reply I added, "Not a word. Both of you go to your rooms and start your homework. I don't want to hear a peep." Both kids pouted but went to their rooms anyway.

A hour and a half later dinner was in the oven and I heard Edward's car pull up. I let out a breath and prepared for the explosion that would be Edward's temper.

"Chase!" I called, "You're father's home. Come here!" I heard Chase's door open and close and him walking towards the kitchen at the same time I heard the front door open and close. Edward and Chase both entered the kitchen at the same time. I saw Chase tense and went over to Edward, gave him a kiss and took his coat. He sat down at the table and I nodded to Chase while hanging up Edward's coat. "Edward, your son has something to tell you." Edward raised his brow at me before turning to Chase.

"Dad… uh…well…" Chase stammered out his story and by the end, Edward was livid.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" He shouted, his anger rolling off him in waves. "Do you understand how utterly dangerous that is?! Why would you do that?! Has nothing your mother and I told you sunk in?!" Edward continued screaming and when I saw Chase about to cry I stepped in.

"Edward, I think he gets it now. Chase, you're grounded for 3 months. No TV, no video games, no internet and no going out except to school." He nodded and ran to his room as fast as he could. I rubbed Edward's back as he tried to calm down.

"What would possess him to something so utterly dangerous? Have we taught him nothing?" He said, glancing at me.

"Maybe it's because we never let him use his power." I said gently, hoping he doesn't get angry, but off course that wouldn't happen.

"We have to!" He snapped at me. "You know the laws! If he exposes himself our entire family will be locked away." I nodded, knowing he was right, but that doesn't mean I agree with it. But I guess that's just part of accepting the change.

**Hey guys, so this isn't exactly how I pictured this chapter but I knew I owed you guy something. Okay, so the next chapter won't come out until I get **_**5**_** new reviews, helpful ones or not. Thanks for all the support guys!**

**Max**


End file.
